Stop running ( Fanfic Burden of Truth)
by Aryantha
Summary: A year has gone by, and Jo and Billy continue with their lives ... will they return to cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

**Joanna**

The noise of her high heels was the only thing that could be heard in the empty corridor of the Winipeg courthouse, which led her straight to the fire escape.

She opened the emergency door and went outside. She only took one step.

The afternoon sun hit her completely, and made her close her eyes ... She took a deep breath and held the air in her lungs for a few seconds. Then, slowly, she let it out through her mouth.

How much longer would she have to spend until confronting her father, did not provoke that sensation? ... The sensation of drowning ...

She took another deep breath, and without realizing it, evoked an image ..

She smiled remembering the moment David Hanley had accepted, on behalf of his client, the offer that Billy and she had made him ...

She let the air escape again, knowing that she was capable of beating him ... She did it then and she would do it again ...

She had prepared the case, professionally and with work, and her success in the new firm, Steadman & Lavery, during the year that had passed, they testified that she was capable of everything and more ... but even so, she felt that she needed Return to Millwood for a few seconds.

She saw the faces of the girls ... of her parents ... of Diane ... of Luna, whom she could not help but long for ... Alan's ... and finally, she saw Billy's ... .

Sigh...

She had thought so much about him, in the last few months, that she almost felt ashamed to admit to herself ... she missed him ... more and more ... She was realizing that thinking about him, in some strange way It gave him peace.

A peace that Winipeg did not give her ... or her new job ... but she had decided to leave ...

Crawford and Hanley ... or ... Hanley and Crawford ... Those words he had whispered a few inches away from her, returned, too, to her mind ..

She knew, as she knew then, that he had exposed his feelings in them ... but, still, she decided to leave ... she decided not to stop running ... not stop running ... She could not hang a placal with her Hanley's name in Millwodd, but, now, she was no longer named Hanley ...

She moved her head from side to side ... No! She repeated herself several times, could not think about that now ... She did not want to consider that this decision could have been a mistake ...

She opened her eyes and turned to go back into the building again.

Little by little, without haste, she approached the room, where they were already waiting for her. Her father was terribly punctual ... just like her, until about a year ago, and until she decided not to be a Hanley ...

When she came to the door, she heard the sound of the voices in the room ... She thought again of Luna's smile ... and inevitably Billy's ... She stretched her back, her expression hardened, and with determination , turned the knob and entered ...

 **To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Billy**

He accompanied Rachel and Adam to the door of the office and there they were dismissed:

\- Do not worry, everything will be fixed ... - he said smiling. Their case was complicated. The inheritances were never easy to fix, especially when the families came to face in that way.

They nodded and after shaking their hand, they left in the direction of their car, parked a few meters from Crawford's office and associates.

Billy followed them with his eyes and immediately went inside. I had a lot of paperwork behind schedule, and little time to do it.

Since, a year ago, she had won the case of the girls, against Matheson Steel, it was raining work. This was so, that he was considering placing an ad looking for a lawyer or lawyer who could work with him. Luna, on her return from the trip she had made with Molly, she helped him in the field, but he needed a real partner ...

He sat down at his desk and picked up one of the pencils.

He began to play with him in his hand, while with the other, he opened the window blinds ... The afternoon sunlight entered fully into his eyes. He turned around annoyed, and unintentionally stared at the table, which in front of his, remained empty. The same sunlight that had dazzled him was full on her.

He leaned on the back of his chair while still playing with the pencil.

He could see her clearly, with her white shirt, the bright blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, while she looked relentlessly at one paper behind another, and she kept talking ... He smiled amused. She was his counterpoint ... his complement ... His perfect partner.

Crawford and Hanley or Hanley and Crawford ... he had said ... realizing just do it, that behind those words there was much more ... He followed his eyes when she looked down, longing for the answer that never came.

He stopped looking at the table and focused on the pencil with which his fingers played ... He sighed again.

It was the right answer ... Although he knew that she liked Millwood ... that was not enough for a lawyer of her level, to leave an opportunity to work in the city to be her partner, in a small law firm. town.

She was good at her job ... passionate, intelligent, indefatigable ... and, he closed his eyes as he thought about it, the most beautiful woman he had ever known ...

Moving her head from side to side, how would it have occurred to her that she would accept a proposition like that?

He tossed the pencil on the table and sat up in the chair ...

She took one last look at the empty table and with sadness, picked up the first folder of the pile of pending things, ready to stop thinking about her ... although I knew it would be impossible.

 **To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Billy**

He scattered the photos of the crime scene on the pub table. It was much better to do it there than in the office ... He did not feel that much pressure ...

He could not believe that an inheritance had degenerated into a homicide. It was impossible that Adam had done something like that.

He shook his head from side to side, remembering the call he had received two days ago, at 1am, the first night he spent in his new apartment. The fact that Molly needed constant exercise to help control her seizures and the side effects that were appearing, had led her to make the decision to give up her room for the gym, and move to a house in the center of the city , very close to his office ... and the pub.

Rachel had told him over the phone that some noise on the porch had awakened them. When they went down and opened the door, they had met Devin's corpse, his brother-in-law, husband of Rachel's sister, Mary, sewn with bullets ... Bullets, fired, with Adam's own shotgun, as it had been. found out later ...

For all this, added to the dispute over the inheritance of their father, recently deceased in a domestic accident, towards, that the police, did not believe the version of marriage. Besides, Mary, swore that Devin had left home that night, because they had called him.

He looked at the photos of the corpse carefully, trying to find something new. Owen had told him, that the police were still thinking that it had been a discussion that ended badly, it was so exceptional that something like this happened in Milwood that they could not imagine another version ... but if they did not confess, which Billy did not recommend to his clients, they were beginning to think that it was a premeditated murder ...

He picked up the beer mug and took a long drink with his eyes closed. His common sense, had told him to let the case pass .. but could not leave them abandoned .. something told him that they were innocent ... although, seeing the photos and weighing the tests that began to pile on the desk in his office, Maybe he was wrong ...

Since he had won the Matheson case, he had demonstrated to accept all the cases without despising the big ones ... but a murder ... those were big words .. He had never faced something like this ... not even in his small stage in the city.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Luna enter the pub, and by her expression, there was no doubt that she was looking for him. As soon as she saw him, she quickened her pace and immediately, was sitting next to him.

\- I just left Molly at home. Today she had to go to the physiotherapist ... and I went to look for you at the office.- she said, while fixing her eyes on the photos.- How does the thing look?

Billy ducked his head dispiritedly.

\- Wrong ... frankly wrong ... It has become complicated in such a way that I do not see any other solution than hiring someone ... I think this is too much for my experience ...

Luna looked at him smiling.

\- I can investigate a little ...- she said, shrugging her shoulders. - the youngest of Devin's children and Mary goes to school ... I can talk to him.- she offered. -... or ... - she paused dramatically.- ... could you try again?

Billy smiled weakly, looking at her sideways. He exhaled air through his mouth.

\- I do not think anything has changed ... you've said it many times ... .- he told him ... ... I thought of Alan ... but I think his salary would make me break ... and I do not think who wants to get involved in a case like this ... It will not be easy to prove that they are innocent ...

Luna shook her head from side to side.

\- Alan? Well, money is not a problem ... you know that ... but no ... no ... I think he is the right one ... .- she returned to the charge. She leaned her arms on the table approaching him-. Billy, the fact that Jo is so "polite" when we've talked about you, does not mean what you think, as I've told you a few times ... - pursed her lips before continuing-. She keeps hiding what she feels ... he does it with me and with her mother, despite living with her ... .-She lowered her eyes-. ... David hurt her a lot ... she can not hold on to anyone ... she does not leave herself ... I'm convinced that she does not know how to do it.

Billy drained the beer. He left the empty jug on the table and slowly picked up the photos in a folder.

\- ... well, I can not wait for him to do it.- He got up from the stool visibly annoyed -... I'm going to call my old friends from the faculty and the law office ... to see if I'm lucky and someone wants to come to work in the field ..

Luna followed him with her eyes, saying no with her head.

\- Billy ... .- He began to say, but he did not let her continue.

\- No! .- exclaimed. As much as Luna tried to convince her that Joanna only needed time, he did not believe it. Milwood was not the place she wanted to be. There was nothing there to make her come back. ... and I do not want you to do it ... okay, okay? .- insisted seeing that she said nothing.

Slowly Luna nodded. She had a clear idea why Billy did not want to try. He did not want to hear a no again for an answer.

Billy approached her and grabbed her shoulder gently.

\- I know you want her to come back ... but it's not in our hands. Let's leave it like that .. .- he left her.- ... then I'll go to see Molly, see you there.

Without saying anything else, with the folder under his arm and the cell phone in his hand, he left the Pub.

 **To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Joanna II**

While she finished collecting her things, which she had brought from the apartment she half shared with Alan, she realized that her life was reduced to expensive clothes, some makeup and many law books.

She shrugged her shoulders ... She felt that, there was something wrong ... but, on the other hand, it was good, that the transfer to the apartment she had rented in the center, had been very fast.

She was about to put her last shirt in her suitcase when she saw her mother appear in the doorway of the guest room, which she had been occupying since returning from Millwood more than a year ago.

\- Do you know you can stay as long as you want? .- she said smiling, although Joanna saw pain in her eyes.

She nodded, while leaving the shirt in the suitcase.

She nodded, while leaving the shirt in the suitcase,

\- I know ... but, I think it's time for me to go ...- she tilted her head.- I have to ...- she had a hard time saying it.- ... try to create a home ... a place that really feels mine ...

\- And do you think that apartment in the center will be? .- she asked him. Her voice sounded slightly excepted.

Joanna ducked her head so as not to see the eyes of her mother who kept talking.

\- I know I have no right to get into your life, but I have to tell you something before you leave ...- she took a saw that she was rubbing her hands nervously.

Their relationship during the last year they had spent together, had been complicated, because the reproaches were still there, but even so, little by little, it was changing. Joanna was clear that everything was her father's fault, and she was getting closer and closer to forgiving her mother.

She left the suitcase and stared at her, giving her all her attention, not being able to avoid sighing ...

\- You think you're fine ...- she started to say to him -... and that you're getting away from what you were together with your father ... but it's not ...

\- Mom ... a couple of days ago I could face him again ...- Joanna said with emphasis.

\- Yes ... you did ...- she approached her daughter and took her hand.- ... and I'm sure that your voice did not tremble once. You were professional and decisive, as always ... - she shook her head from one side to another .- ... but I do not mean that. -She swallowed-. The change has to be much deeper ... and I can assure you that when it happens you will know ... but, for now, and despite how far you want to be from your previous life, you are still, Joanna Hanley ...

\- That is not true..

Her mother nodded, even though it hurt to hurt her, and she certainly was doing it.

\- Yes, it is ... - she pointed to the place where her heart was ... - what we feel is what we are Joanna ... and you ... you still do not feel ... You are very afraid to continue to your heart, because you think that makes you weak. What your father was doing with you, becoming a projection of himself, is not something that can be overcome soon ... -she looked up at the ceiling sighing.- I still have not succeeded ...

Joanna shook her head from side to side. She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes angrily. He did not understand why she told him that ... He was making a huge effort to get away from his father and she did not value him ...

She opened her eyes again and turned to the bed to close the suitcase. When she finished he threw her to the ground and grabbed her by the handle. I was ready to leave. She looked up, u looked at her mother who was standing in front of her, holding her breath.

\- I can assure you that I'm fine ... - she said very slowly. She did not want to be noticed that her words had hurt her. - I am successful in the new law firm. I have the recognition of my bosses and my colleagues ... and I like to work with them ... I start a new stage living alone that excites me a lot ... and - she stroked his hair, unable to avoid it.- .. I have you near ... Everything is fine.

Her mother smiled weakly, although she knew that she was right. Joanna kept hiding her feelings, exactly what she was doing right now, not saying what had hurt her, what she had said. She would have to spend much more time, so that she would realize ... if she ever did ... She promised herself that she would try to help her even though her daughter, in all possible ways.

Joanna gave him a tender hug and kissed her on the cheek ..

\- Do you have the address? .- she asked him when they separated.

She nodded.

\- Sure ... .- her mother also nodded.

Without saying anything else, Joana left the room and went to the front door of the house. She left her and went to her car.

She was putting the suitcase in the trunk, when she saw how the newspaper guy threw one, in the doorway of the house, without interrupting his rhythm with the bicycle.

The newspaper, wrapped in a transparent and folded plastic, hit one of the steps and fell to the ground.

Joanna watched it fall and clicked her tongue. She closed the trunk and went there to get it.

\- Why do not anyone bother to do things? .- She was asking herself as she went there.

She took it, and slowly, went up the steps to the entrance of the house.

She crouched down, and left it softly, leaning against the door.

Without saying anything else, Joana left the room and went to the front door of the house. She left her and went to her car.

She was putting the suitcase in the trunk, when she saw how the newspaper guy threw one, in the doorway of the house, without interrupting his rhythm with the bicycle.

The newspaper, wrapped in a transparent and folded plastic, hit one of the steps and fell to the ground.

Joanna watched it fall and clicked her tongue. She closed the trunk and went there to get it.

\- Why do not anyone bother to do things? .- She was asking herself as she went there.

She took it, and slowly, went up the steps to the entrance of the house.

She crouched down, and left him softly, leaning against the door.

She did not want to talk to her mother ... what she had said, it had continued to hurt ...

When she was already leaving, her eyes stopped, unintentionally, in the wrapped newspaper.

Two words made his heart start to beat at full speed:

"Murder" .. "Milwood"

 **To be continue...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Joanna III  
**

\- I do not think I'm an optimist when I say we have the case won ... - Gary, the youngest of the founding partners of the law firm, looked away from the group and posed in Joanna -... and a lot of guilt of that, it's Miss Chang

They all stared at her, with a smile on their faces. They were agreed with their boss.

She, realizing that they were looking at her, had to make an effort to return, from the place, where she really was, and react, with another shy smile.

She cleared her throat and nodded to them, thanking them for her work.

Her boss kept talking.

\- I know it has been hard to confront this particular law firm ... and I think that what David Hanley did, saying to everyone that was there, the relationship that united you, was a low blow in every rule. ..

Joana pressed her lips, remembering the moment, where her father, seeing himself lost, went back to using "his" tactics. Tactics that so well, she knew.

-... Your behavior was exemplary, Joanna, not entering where he wanted to take you ... You can be sure that your private life, is yours alone ... and nobody is going to take into account this indicente.

Joana put her hands on top of the neat table in the meeting room, where the partners and lawyers of the firm were gathered, and put them together. She did not want them to see that they trembled slightly.

-Thank you very much, Gary ... The relationship I have with my father, as you proved is not good since I left the firm ... .- she sighed- .. I know you should have told us the relationship we had, before having accepted this case ...- tilted his head -... but, I had prepared it, very well before knowing that he was going to take charge ... I knew I could win ... .- she paused, looking at all her companions -... Anyway, I want to apologize if that ... it is true that the case is won, but even so, I must have been honest.

\- Don't worry Jo ... we all have some ghost out there ...- Frank told her, the partner, with whom she had taken the trial- .. Your work has been impeccable ... and Hanley's behavior , has shown us very clearly that you did well to get away from there ...

Gary smiled. Joanna saw understanding in his eyes.

\- And we are glad of it ... you have fulfilled the expectations ... .- He stood up and sighed- .. and now, I will share the new cases ... Frank and Jo, will continue with Stanley Vs Morgan , until the sentence, in case we have to appeal ... for others, I have everything ...

* * *

As soon as she reached her office, she left her document folder on the table and quickly closed the door.

She leaned on it for a few seconds and then slowly, went to her table, in front of the large window that overlooked a nearby park, and sat down.

She remained, still looking at the infinite, until unconsciously her brain ordered her hands, to take out from the drawer on her right, a three-day newspaper. She had taken it from the porch of her mother's house, hypnotized by reading the news.

A lot of ideas were crowding into her mind, and she was unable to order them, no matter how hard she tried ...

The behavior of her father yesterday in the court, when he had been cornered by her again, had upset her, but that was not what mattered most to her.

What mattered most to him was what was happening in Milwood.

She had come to learn the article from memory as many times as she had read it ... but far from being satisfied with that, she had been finding out as much as possible about what had happened ... The case painted very badly for those defended by Billy, and therefore, for him ... She knew perfectly well how he was emotionally involved in his work, he had to be very worried. She imagined him in the pub sitting at one of the tables ... in front of a pint of beer to overflow, and looking papers without rest trying to find something to hold on ..

She turned on the computer, feeling something she could not identify very well, but that she believed ... it was ... longing.

She rewrote the name of the small town where she was born. There were no news ...

Jo put her hand to her face. She tried to order her head ... she needed it ...

"Why did she feel that she had to call him, but at the same time she refused to do it? .. why he had not called her if it was said, that it was not enough, a single lawyer to take a murder case like that? ... well, she had left him hanging, to go to the city, it was a strong reason why he did not think of her ... He did not have any obligation to do it ... The logical thing was, that if she wanted to be with him and help, she was the one who decided to call him ... or really, she was still like her father, unable to let go because of what she was feeling, without expecting anything in return and if not import the consequences? ... what if her mother was right? ...

She banged the table with the palm of her hand and immediately stood looking at her phone ... It would be so simple ...

Just at that moment, it started to sound. The scare made her cling tightly to the arms of her leather chair.

Before picking up, she looked who she was ... Luna ..

She took it quickly anxious, but then, realizing it, counted up to 5 relaxing the breath before answering...

 **To be continue...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Billy III**

He slammed the door, just entering the apartment.

He took a deep breath and threw the document holder on the sofa. He was removing his tie while he went to the bathroom. He undressed quickly, and went into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, he left the bathroom, with a towel tied around his waist, and headed toward the kitchen.

He took a beer out of the fridge and drank it, practically, in one gulp. He went to the sofa and sat on it, letting himself fall.

It had been a difficult week. The case was complicated every time, and it had helped that Adam, had obviated to tell him, that on a couple of occasions he had threatened his brother-in-law with doing "something drastic" if they were not able to reach an agreement ... and It had to be added to that, that he had just discovered that Adam himself had serious debt problems, which, by the way, Rachel did not know either.

Billy moved his head from side to side. Because of all this, he had just been beaten up, remembered over many years, in the preliminary hearing ... and for that reason, Adam had finished with his bones in jail.

He massaged the bridge of his nose, tried to calm himself. Now they already had a motive ... His client had well-founded reasons to have murdered his brother-in-law ...

He expelled all the air he had in his lungs. The only good thing was that it was going to be difficult for the thing to get worse, and ... that ... although he could not explain it in a rational way, he still believed that it was not Adam who had committed the crime. When he looked into his eyes, he did not see a murderer ... but ... he should never have lied to him with his debts ... Never ... it had been an unforgivable mistake ... and of course, it had also been his , for not investigating a little, the personal situation in which the marriage was ... but ... what the hell! He did not have time ... Luna helped her in everything she could ... but she, too, had to help Molly ... and try to study and have a life ...

He urgently needed a partner ... or an assistant for this particular case ... It did not need to be something fixed ...

He sighed as he thought about it ... The bad thing was that none of them had presented, fulfilled the required requirements ...

He closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked around. He fixed them in the open kitchen that led to the living room. It was time to eat. Maybe, with a full stomach, something would happen to stop the disaster that is approaching.

He had taken a bag of salad from the refrigerator and a few other ingredients, which kept a cupboard, when someone unexpectedly knocked on the door.

-! A moment! ..- exclaimed as he ran to his bedroom and put on a dark blue shirt and light jeans ...

While he was finished buckling his pants, he went to the door and when he finished, he opened it.

Luna was found on the landing, and by his expression, he knew right away, that she knew what had happened in the courtroom.

He left the door open for her to enter and returned to the kitchen.

The young woman entered and closed it gently.

\- I guess you come to give me cheer ...- he said, as he returned to the kitchen and put the lettuce cut into a bowl of intense red wax.

Luna went to where Billy worked on his food.

\- Diane has told me ... The whole town already knows ... - she licked her lips. - Rachel is devastated.

Billy stared at her annoyed.

\- That does not help ... I feel bad enough for you to remind me ... - he said, without stopping to prepare his food.- Much of the fault I have ... - he added bending his head , sorry.

Luna had gone there with a very clear purpose and was not going to leave without telling her. She was still thinking about the conversation she had had with her sister a couple of days before. She had called in the hope that she already knew something, what was happening in Millwood. I knew, that Jo, it was difficult to be spontaneous and show her feelings ... and a little push would be good, but it had not worked. Although it was true, she had noticed it strange, and had been the first to openly question Billy, with some anxiety in her voice ... so, she had thought that maybe Billy should, let go of his wounded pride and be he, the one who called her.

\- How is the search for someone to help you? .- she asked directly- .. It's very obvious to everyone that you can not do this alone ...

Billy frowned and shook his head. Luna was right but he did not like being told.

\- He goes slowly ...- he answered, without looking at her -... None of those who have presented themselves, have the profile of what I am looking for ...

Luna took a deep breath, before continuing to speak.

\- Have you thought? - he asked, speaking slowly. - ... what, maybe, just maybe, do not find what you're looking for, because you've found it already?

Billy looked up from the salad he was preparing and looked at Luna for a second, then went back to what he was doing.

\- No, I have not thought ...- she said knowing immediately where she wanted to go -... but it has nothing to do ... simply the lawyers who answer the ad have none the necessary experience ...

While Luna heard him talking, she sat on the sofa. She was tired; It had been a very hard day with Molly, for some reason, she had been tense and decayed, and she had paid it off with everyone who was close to her.

\- Yes ...- bit her lower lip slightly ... -... because the curriculum of the guy who came yesterday, was spectacular ... and that, just take a quick look ...

Billy looked at her, annoyed, at what he had just said.

\- I do not think you have any criteria, to tell me how to choose my future partner or partner ...

Luna raised an eyebrow at the openly defensive remark with which her girlfriend's uncle had given her. She took a deep breath and counted to 10 before speaking again.

\- You do not have to be like that ...- she got up and placed her bag well. It was time to leave, but before, he was going to hear her. She was tired of seeing how two of the people who mattered most were unable to do something to avoid wasting their lives .- You asked me not to say anything to Jo about all this ... - Billy was going to say something but she I oblige with a look of those that kill, to be silent.- I have not done it ... but, inside I know that you are wishing that she enters through that door ... and I am sure, that you will never find anyone consider yourself trained to work with you, because you do not want anyone but her ... .- she licked her lips- .. She is ... dificl, I know ... it's complicated ... but, in that last call, I noticed it different ... as I told you, it was weird, I would almost say that I was anxious ... and ... do not forget that it was the first time he asked me about you ...

-... but nothing more ...- he added, sad.

Luna nodded.

\- Yes ... but if I had told him something about the case ... maybe ... maybe ..

Billy moved his head from side to side.

\- I do not want him to come back for the case ...

Luna smiled.

\- You do not want me to come "alone" because of the case ... and leave again ...

He nodded slowly.

\- ... Well ... .- Luna approached him and rested her hands on the white marble countertop in the kitchen -... what if you try to call her? ... -looked him in the eyes- ... something you have to do. She is the only one, who really can help you defend Adam and that, however much you deceive yourself, you have always known ... everything else, give her time. It's been a year since he left and many things have changed in his life, maybe we end up surprising ... maybe, this time, do not want to leave ...

Billy smiled weakly.

\- Maybe, this time, she stops running ...

Luna smiled again, in turn, nodding.

\- That ... think about it ... and now, with your permission, I'm leaving ... I have a lot to study ... I've left a couple of subjects, for after the summer and they wait for me ... .- walked away, slowly , walking back saying goodbye- Then I'll go to dinner at Molly's house ...

Billy also said goodbye.

\- I'll go too ... see you ...

Billy's phone started ringing just as Luna headed toward the apartment door. It was his sister.

\- Tell me...

\- Billy! Molly has fainted and she has had very strong convulsions! ... I think she has a fractured shoulder ... I have called the hospital and an ambulance is coming ... please ... call Luna ! I'm going with her, see you there ! ... .- said her sister, screaming with a voice broken by fear. With the compensation, they could afford better medications, treatments and hospitals .. but no one had given them a cure, and sometimes, they even thought, that the illness was going to get worse ... more convulsions, more memory problems ...

Billy put his free hand to his head. He went to Luna holding her by the arm before he came out the door. She turned around scared.

\- Molly is on her, way to the hospital ... she has fainted again ... so it seems the convulsions have been stronger ...

Luna opened her eyes as much as they gave of themselves, and without saying anything, ran down the hall to the stairs.

Billy hung up the phone and, slamming the door of the apartment, ran after her.

 **To be continue...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Joanna IV**

She left the office, with a smile on her lips, and the note that Gary had left her, on the desk in her office, in her hand.

He wanted to see her as soon as possible ... He had good news.

Joanna quickened her pace, as she walked through the different corridors, glazed on both sides, which led her to the office of one of the firm's majority partners.

She was sure that this call was related to the judgment of her case.

On the day yesterday, the jury had decided that the accused was guilty of all the charges, but that today the judge was going to publish the complete sentence. Joanna had battled to make it as hard as possible. His clients had suffered a lot because of that man's negligence and he had to pay for it.

She knocked on the door of the office, before entering, and waited for Gary to answer.

Gary turned and motioned for her to enter. When Joanna did, she got up from her chair and went to her quickly.

\- Congratulations! Judge Ripley has just sent us the copy of the sentence and has summoned us for an hour ... .- took Jo by the shoulders. - You won! 2,500,000 compensation!

Without giving her time to say anything, he hugged her tightly.

Jo was surprised at Gary's euphoria, but without being able to help it she returned the hug. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She had won the case ... and she had won it to him ... again ... He would think very much from now on to try to discredit her in public, again.

\- Oh ... I do not know what to say! ...- she ran her tongue over her lips, realizing that she really lacked the words ...- It's ... very important ... for me ...- she shook her head from side to side Realizing that this comment was very selfish. As much as she enjoyed winning over her father, the important thing was that her clients could rebuild their lives ... She expelled the air from her lungs -... I mean ... I'm very happy for them ... They deserve to go back to start...

Gary, parting slightly from her, looked into her eyes and smiled.

\- Yes ... they deserve it ...- continued embracing her.- I think ... that you also deserve a special prize ...

He pulled away from her and went to sit on the edge of his oak table. He crossed his arms, watching her, in front of him.

Joana shook her head.

\- No ... I've just done my job ...

He did not let her finish.

\- Come to dinner with me tonight ... - he said suddenly. His attitude, until that happy and relaxed moment, had changed to something completely different.

Jo immediately noticed that change ... There was no doubt that he was asking for a date ... and she saw in his eyes, longing and expectation, while waiting for her to say something. A few days ago he had realized that his boss was being very attentive to her ... and she had noticed his looks, and had been part of his smiles ... but never would have imagined that he decided so soon to ask a date ...

\- I ...- she smiled, blushing. She was not used to these situations- I do not know what to say ...

He did not give up.

\- Say yes...

Jo kept smiling self-consciously ... avoiding looking directly into his eyes.

She was going to say no ... that it was not the moment and that he was her boss ... when suddenly, the image of her mother, telling her that the most important change should come from her heart appeared in her mind .. Alan had been the only one with whom she had allowed herself some intimacy ... and she recognized that the circumstances of her life had led her to it ... She moved her head from side to side, imperceptibly ... you could almost say that she had no choice ... By the time she realized they were a couple ... A strange couple, but a couple, after all ...

She sighed ... maybe that was the time to do something she had never thought to do ... Let go ... and see what happened ... and forget about other possible expectations that seemed impossible ...

She raised her head decisively, smiled, and was going to say yes, when her phone started ringing.

Being apologetic to Gary, she pulled it out of her pants pocket, and picked it up without looking.

\- Joana Chang ...

A familiar voice, and unexpected, answered the other side.

\- Jo ... I'm Diane ... how are you?

Joana turned around.

\- Diana! ... well .. I'm glad to hear you, but this is not ...

\- I'm sorry ...- the friend of her childhood kept talking ..-... I'll be brief, I know you'll want to know .. even though Luna does not want me to tell you ...

Upon hearing that, Jo, she completely forgot about everything that surrounded her.

\- What happened? .- She asked scared. What was it that Luna did not want her to know?

She heard Diane pick up air on the other side of the phone.

\- I'm in the hospital ... Jo ... Molly is admitted. ela Has had some fainting spells and seizures have increased. They have done some tests ... and ... they have detected a cancer ...

Joanna closed her eyes and put her hand to her mouth.

\- ... it's the same thing that happened to Taylor ... The disease begins to degenerate ... and for a lot of money that you have, you can not do anything ... .- Diana kept saying in a broken voice- .. Luna did not want to tell you anything ... but I think she needs you ...

Jo moved her head up and down nodding.

\- Yes ... of course ... I'll go as soon as I can. - she heard herself say without thinking.

\- Ok ... see you ... ..- Diane said by way of farewell, and then hung up the phone.

She felt like a glass wall was breaking inside her. She could almost hear the sound of the crystals shattering. She turned to look at Gart who was watching her worriedly.

Molly had cancer! Oh my God! My goodness! Poor Molly! Two other names appeared together with the girl ... Luna! ... Billy!

\- Does something happen Jo? .- He asked approaching her again and gently holding her shoulders. She lifted her head and looked him directly in the eyes.

\- I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry .. but -... she let go slowly, taking his hands away from her ... - I have to leave ... and ... - swallowed, knowing that that she was going to say it would change everything ... -... I do not know, if I'm going back ...

Jo put her cell phone back in her pants pocket.

\- Jo ... tell me what happened, please ... - asked her boss without understanding, that it could have happened, to say that now, a few seconds later, that she was about to answer his invitation .- I was sure you were going to say yes ...

She moved her head from side to side, still looking at him.

\- They have just communicated something to me ... very painful ...- she sighed, giving herself time to assimilate the news and be able to explain herself clearly. -... and I realized, that ... I have to go ... ... Frank can go to the reading of the sentence for me ... no problem ...

Gary ducked his head, visibly annoyed.

Joanna continued talking.

\- I can not keep running ... I think that from now on, I have to stop being "practical and rational" and let my heart direct my steps ... .- she smiled weakly, drowning the tears that threatened to slide down her cheeks ...- even if it's a mistake ...- she sighed -... I do not know what I'm going to find ...- she said, not realizing that Graham did not know that she was talking to him. She did not do more than think about the fact that neither Luna, nor of course Billy had called to tell her, and Diane had to be the one to do it ... - but I have to go ... I have to be with them...

She stopped talking, standing in front of Gary. She wished with all her strength to get out of that office, but she could not leave, not knowing that her boss understood.

Her boss stared at her, his deep gray eyes.

Joana was very clear that the man was talking and not the lawyer.

Walking slowly, he approached him.

\- I'm so sorry ... maybe for a second I thought I could go with you ...- she put her hand on his arm- .. but ... now I see it clearly ... I see everything very clearly. ..

-Is there anyone else? .- he asked, losing all hope.

Joana could not help but let out a laugh. It was so obvious, that she could not understand how she had not noticed before. During this year, instead of moving away from Millwood, she had been deceiving herself ... It was there that she wanted to be ... and she did not care what they thought of her in the town ... she wanted to be with her sister, she wanted to be the partner of Billy, she wanted to take the murder case with him ... and what the hell ... I wanted to be with him ...! ... That was what she wanted to do ...

\- Yes ...- said nodding -... yes there is ... at least for me ... there is ...

She went to the door, but before entering she turned around.

\- Thanks for everything .. you have been wonderful bosses and it has been a pleasure to work in this firm ... - Gary did not move a muscle, while he was listening to her - ... I will send you my resignation as soon as I can ...

She sighed, as she looked at him for the last time, and left the office at full speed.

She went to his, took her bag, her briefcase and four personal details that were on the table and some of the shelves, and left, without closing the door behind her.

While she was going down in the elevator, she let go of her ponytail, letting long hair fall down her back, and planned her next movements ... Apartment, suitcase with the essentials ... and drive to Millwood as fast as she could ...

 **To be continue..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Joanna V**

She parked the car, right in front of the Millwood hospital.

She got off quickly and went to the door. There, Diane was waiting for her.

They merged in a sincere hug.

Diane, her voice choked, smiled at her, when they parted. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

\- I know it's not the best time to say this ... but I'm glad to see you again here ... I've missed you ...

Jo looked at her excitedly, tilting her head slightly.

\- I should never have left ... I made an effort to go and look outside, what I already had here ...

Diane grinned, nodding.

\- I'm glad, too, to hear that ... and more, if it means you're staying ...

Without waiting for her to answer, she grabbed her arm and they entered the hospital.

Her friend told her, while they walked slowly, what was the situation with which she was going to meet.

\- Molly fainted ... The seizures were so abrupt, that they caused injuries to the ligaments of the shoulders and neck muscles ... -Diane took a strong breath, before continuing talking-. By doing a series of tests, they discovered that there was something strange in their bones ...

She bit her lip, as she stopped walking, and looked Joanna in the eye.

\- It was cancer ...- she put her hand to her mouth...

Joanna ran a hand over her shoulder, comforting her.

\- ... what else have the doctors said?

Diane shook her head from side to side.

\- For now it is located in the bones and there is no metastasis The good thing would be to operate, but still do not know if it could be done ... the other option would be a treatment with chemotherapy ... ..- she moved the head of a side by side -... but everything can get worse from one moment to another because of her illness ...

Joanna nodded. She could not help thinking, that those responsible for poisoning those poor girls, should have ended up in jail .. Money could not make up for what those girls' lives had become. First it had been Taylor, and now Molly ... would the others follow? ...

While they talked, they reached the room where Billy's niece was admitted.

\- Let me enter the first ... .- Dianne told her.

Joanna nodded. She passed her long hair, over her right shoulder, and took a deep breath. She did not know what Luna's reaction was going to be when she saw her ... or Molly's ... oh! Got damn! and ... if Billy was with them in the room ?!

Dianne opened the door quickly without giving her time to prepare for something like that.

\- Look who's come? .- She told the two girls that one from the bed, and another from an armchair stuck to it, looked surprised.

Jo entered slowly and Luna just saw her, got up from the chair and went to her. The insecurities of the young lawyer disappeared, as soon as her sister embraced her.

\- Thanks for coming! .- exclaimed Luna excited to see her again.

Joanna smiled.

\- Do not give them to me ... Diane called me and I took the car immediately ... .- she said while stroking her hair. Her friend was placed next to the bed. Joanne noticed Molly, who, slightly incorporated, looked at them with a sad smile on her face. Jo watched with concern, the deep circles under her eyes.

She caught her sister's face with both hands.

\- You should have called me ... - she recriminated him lightly.

Luna nodded.

\- I know ... .- she said lowering her eyes ... but ... I did not want to call you to give you bad news ...

Jo smiled again and hugged her again.

\- Do not worry ... I'm your sister ... for the good and the bad ...

They stayed together for a few more seconds, and then, they went to the bed.

Jo sat on it and hugged Molly. She told him:

\- Do not keep it in mind ... You've been so worried about me, that you've been unable to think of anything other than me ...- she said. Her voice sounded weak.

Joanna shook her head from side to side, dismissing the matter. Seeing Luna's reaction, it was something that no longer worried her.

\- How do you feel? .- She asked her although she could imagine the answer.

Molly ducked her head for a few seconds.

\- Tired ... sad ... angry ... - looked at the window. Jo saw that Molly tried with all her might not to cry -... but I have a lot to fight for ... - she made an attempt to smile again. She took Luna's hand -... I will not give up ...

Joanna nodded.

\- Do not do it, you have to try everything ... .- she looked around-. Your mother? ...- she asked not feeling strong enough to ask her how Billy was, even if she was looking forward to it -... Is that okay?

Molly frowned.

\- I think, since Taylor happened, she was preparing for it ... it was a matter of time ... - Jo noticed that there was something of resignation in the voice of the young woman. It would have been very normal, that a part of her, too, would have contemplated the possibility that the same thing would happen to her.

Joanna swallowed before speaking again. It was very hard to see such a young girl having to go through a situation like that.

\- Do you know anything about her?

Luna shook her head from side to side.

\- No ... nothing since she left ... I hope she's okay ...

The others nodded. They could not stop being worried about her, even if she had left without saying goodbye ... They just wanted, that wherever she was, she was fine.

Molly looked at the two sisters and gestured for them to leave the room.

\- Luna ... take Joanna to eat ... You have to get out of here .. Uncle Billy can not come to the hospital today.- Jo noticed how her heart leapt when she heard his name. She looked at the ground for a few seconds. She really wanted to ask about him, but still felt some insecurity in doing so. She did not want to seem selfish. Molly's health eclipsed everything else -... he has a meeting in court, it seems that things are getting complicated -... he told Luna- .. but mom said she would come right away ...

Diane nodded.

\- I'll stay with her until she comes back ... by the way, have not news come to Winnipeg, what is happening here? ... Billy has a murder case between his hands ...

Joanna looked at her feigning surprise.

\- No ... I did not know anything. - She lied to them crossing her fingers hoping that she would not be noticed.

Luna did not give Jo time to keep talking.

\- In that case, and following the advice of Molly .- she winked at her -... I think it will be a good time for you to catch up ..

Joanna was going to say something else while getting out of bed, but her sister gestured for her to shut up. She tenderly kissed Molly on the lips, and both said goodbye to Diane.

Before they left the room, Luna began to tell her:

\- It's a long story ...- she said, breathing deeply -... and you can not imagine the desire that I had to tell you ... Billy needs your help ...

* * *

 **Billy IV**

When he left the courtroom slowly, loosening the knot of his tie with his free hand, it was already night ... The serious and hopeless expression on his face, made it clear, that things had not gone well.

He went to his car, opened the door reluctantly and threw his document folder on the seat next to the driver.

He put both hands on the ceiling ... and lowered his head closing his eyes, lost in his evil thoughts. Every day that happened things were going to get worse ... and ... besides ... Molly ...

Then, he heard the sound of gentle footsteps behind him. He raised his head and turned slowly, heart pounding ... The evening breeze had just brought him, a smell he recognized right away ... Her smell...

He saw her emerging from the shadows, among the trees that bordered the parking lot, with a white shirt and jeans ... loose hair ... and hands in her pockets ... She was not wearing anything else ... There was no purse. ..not portadocumentos ... only she ... as he imagined many times, when, alone, the woman, filtered in his mind.

Their eyes met ... and Billy could only let out a sigh before she said in a slightly trembling voice:

\- They told me you need help...

In response, Billy smiled and nodded ... making, Joanna's heart, beat at the same pace as his.

 **To be continue..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter XIX**

Looks ...

Stolen looks ...

That was the only personal thing that had happened between the two, during the two weeks they had been working together on Billy's case.

After they were in the courthouse parking lot, and she had offered to help, they had barely spoken.

He had taken her to the motel where Joanna was going to settle ... for now ... Her car had been parked at the entrance to the hospital; after spending the day with Luna, she had decided to go find Billy, walking alone, while thinking how she would react to seeing him ... and above all, what to say to him.

The two, still inside their shells, simply did not let themselves be carried away. Molly's illness caused that all the situations of their lives were veiled by a dark halo, and although they were dying to make the other participate, of what they felt, none felt that it was time to do so ... fundamentally because neither of them knew how the other would react ... for now they would settle for being together and let time go by.

Billy accompanied her to the motel room, and there they said goodbye until the next day ... as if a whole year had not happened, where Billy had not missed missing her ... and she had not just done a lot of kilometers to go back to Millwood.

It was true that the two weeks they had worked together had been a lifeless ... Joanna had been working tirelessly from the beginning, and a few days later she knew all the details of the case at Billy's level ... they had tried everything so that their client could leave the jail while proceeding to the instruction of the case, by the lawyers, but the judge had not admitted it.

While Billy argued with the judge, and investigated on his own with the help of Owen, Joanna was dedicated to interview the two sisters ... There were some disconnections in their statements that he wanted to check ... These "disconnects" caused her some concern because they did not define their relationship very well, with their husbands. According to Mary's statement, her husband was incapable of harming anyone ... but Billy had found in court, a complaint made by their father, about two years ago where he accused him of beating his daughter. The complaint was withdrawn the next day by Mary herself. When Joanna asked, she just said, quickly, that she had been misunderstood. As it seemed, the patriarch of the family, sadly deceased and whose inheritance seemed to be the cause of everything, had never got along well with any of his sons-in-law ...

In Rachel's case, the doubts that Joanna had were at the time of the murder ... there was no clear temporal development that night ... The times she had spoken with her, the hours danced ... she could not specify exactly when she had heard the noise on the ground floor of the house ... the same thing that was not clear to her if her husband was with her in bed when she heard it or not ... Sometimes it seemed as if she wanted to defend her husband all costs, but deep down, it was not clear where he was when everything happened ... Not in vain, many couples did the same. We always defend who we want.

In Rachel's case, the doubts that Joanna had were at the time of the murder ... there was no clear temporal development that night ... The times she had spoken with her, the hours danced ... she could not specify exactly when she had heard the noise on the ground floor of the house ... the same thing that was not clear to her if her husband was with her in bed when she heard it or not ... Sometimes it seemed as if she wanted to defend her husband all costs, but deep down, it was not clear where he was when everything happened ... Not in vain, many couples did the same. We always defend who we want.

Joanna took a breath and slowly read again, the two statements from the women about the last movements of their husbands, while she savored her coffee.

At that moment, the door of the office opened, and Billy entered, just out of court, with the face of few friends.

Joanna looked at him expectantly, while he left the briefcase and the newspaper of the day, on the table, and turned to look at her. A fuzzy smile lit up her troubled face, which Joana came to see, before returning to her frowning expression, and telling her:

\- I could not delay the trial ... After tomorrow at 10 o'clock ...

He loosened his tie and leaned on the table. Joanna looked at him sadly.

\- Sorry, Billy ... .- I knew that was very bad news. They had nothing but Rachel's statements to defend Adam ... and that was not much. Billy had a hunch that he was innocent ... but there was no proof in favor of that being true ... and yes, some of it was not ...

Billy sighed and nodded.

\- How are you going with that?

Joanna shrugged.

\- Same ... I am clear that Devin was not an angel ... That complaint and the fact that the father was the complainant gives me a bad spine ... Also, when I was at home I realized that there was no the living room no picture of him ... Many of the family but in no photo of him ... I do not know, it seems strange to me ... .- she shook her head from one side to another- .. it's not that I'm Very sentimental, but it seems to me that if your husband has just died ... it is usually kept in mind ... It is as if she had erased him from her life.

Billy smiled, thinking there was one thing Joanna was right about. I was not very sentimental.

He turned around and picked up the newspaper, sat in his chair, and opened it.

\- I need to oxygenate myself before getting back into the case ... .- He looked at Joanna -... we will have to prepare the statements of Rachel and her children ...- her look was lost in the near past-. He had to tell me that he had money problems as soon as he took charge of his defense ... Now the prosecution lawyers will cling to the fact that he had a reason to want to inherit as much as possible.

Joanna looked at him sadly again. She knew that Adam and he had known each other for many years and that this case was personal.

Billy leaned back in the chair and began to read the newspaper calmly, while Joanna kept a discreet silence, continuing with her work.

One news immediately caught his attention ... As he did so, he slowly got up from his chair. Something had clicked in his brain.

He approached Joanna's desk without stopping to read.

-What if...? - He began to say with a dry throat. The pieces of the puzzle had just come together and everything made sense ... although he felt that it had affected him physically. Not only him throat had gone dry, but him heart was runaway, and him face had the whitest white color.

Joanna saw him coming and seeing her expression raised her eyebrows in surprise.

\- What if ...? - asked scared -... what's wrong Billy?

He came to his table, left the newspaper and turned around, telling her to read a news, while he began to say:

-The psychiatric hospital where your mother was and the land that was not around, was owned by Adam's father-in-law, and entered into the inheritance ... although I admit, I had not realized ... I guess I would be in the group of Real estate ... He had a few ... - He shrugged.

Joanna started reading.

Joanna started reading.

\- So it seems they are going to make a luxury holiday center in the facilities ... A company is going to buy everything .- she opened her eyes amazed-. ... Wow, a lot of money! ...

Billy put his hands on Joanna's desk and said slowly:

\- ... what if ... the sale of the hospital is the cause of all this? ... It will take a great injection of money to add to the inheritance ... and frankly after reading so many times the statements of Rachel and Mary ... you always said there was something that did not fit you .- he looked Joanna directly in the eyes, could not help sighing, but he kept talking, trying to keep his composure -... and if they ...

Joanna rose like a spring from her chair, guessing where Billy wanted to go:

\- ... they did not want them to put their hands on their money ... one was a ludopath ... and the other ... an abuser ...

Billy grinned and both of them, united in the resolution of the case, said at once:

\- Their father's money! They organized everything!

They stared at each other with broken breaths, feeling the rush of truth discovered ... even if they did not have proof, yet, to prove it.

When they were carrying a few seconds like this, they realized that they had fallen into the spell that was trapping them and that it was getting harder and harder to bear ... Their breaths were shaking and their eyes went from their eyes to their lips ... the only one that prevented both from melting into each other's arms was the promise without words that had occurred the day Joanna returned ... the wide oak table that separated them ...

... and at that moment, Luna's impetuous entrance, telling them, with an excited voice, that Taylor has just returned to the city.

 **To be continue...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Billy and Joanna turned quickly, seeing Luna enter, cutting off the moment of euphoria they had just experienced had passed.

She came up to them with ragged breathing, shaking her hands visibly nervous.

\- Taylor ... Taylor has come to the Hospital ... She has just returned ... and she has come to see Moly ... and ...- she stopped talking feeling dizzy. Nerves, and the race from the hospital were taking their toll.

Billy grabbed her by the shoulders trying to relax her.

\- Breathe slowly .. - he said breathing in slow rhythm for her to follow him.

Jo approached them and took her sister's hand.

Luna listened to Billy. He breathed a few times and then, he smiled, as he looked at both of them.

\- She said ... that ... she has found a way to cure them ...

Billy left them nokeado ... He stared at Joanna ... She immediately saw what he was asking with his eyes without even saying a word.

She smiled excitedly. She was so happy to have that connection with him ... It was the first she had ever felt in her life ... and it was wonderful!

\- Go with her ... I'll take care of talking to Owen ...

Billy sighed, nodded and went to the door following Luna ... but before leaving, Billy stood up, turned around and headed decisively towards Joanna ... He took her chin gently and gave her a shy Kiss in the lips...

\- Thank you ...- he whispered when they separated from each other.- Thanks for coming back ... and for everything ...

She smiled, feeling the taste of his lips on hers and how her legs trembled.

\- I should never have left ...

He grinned, nodding, and after squeezing his hand tightly, he left the office without looking at her.

* * *

When Billy opened the door to Molly's room in the hospital, he found his niece sitting on the bed with her mother at her side.

Luna remained leaning against the wall next to Taylor. They interrupted the conversation that they maintained nothing more to see it.

He noticed Taylor differently. The year that had passed had sharpened her face and body, showing the effects of the disease, but at the same time, Billy could feel a flash of joy in her eyes ...

When they saw Billy, his sister got up from the bed and went to him, hugging him.

\- There's a chance Billly ..- she said excitedly. She looked at Taylor for a few seconds and then looked at him again-. Listen to her...

She took him by the hand and accompanied him to sit on the bed beside her.

Billy remained seated, with a face of not understanding anything, looking at the recently returned who looked at him in turn, with a smirk on her lips.

Taylor took a breath before continuing with what she was telling Molly and her mother.

\- After a lot of searching, I found a hospital in NY that ... can cure us ...

Billy nodded expectantly.

\- Cure? Of what? Of cancer? .- he asked incredulously.

Taylor shook her head.

\- No, not only cancer ... .- she replied with a huge smile illuminating her young face.

Taylor brushed a strand of loose hair from her face and nodded.

\- I traveled through Canada and the United States looking for something that could help us. I have read countless medical check-ups, countless books and I have interviewed many doctors and, I swear I was about to throw in the towel, when a charming doctor from San Benjamin, who treated me during one of my crises, became interested in our story, and he recommended that I go to the hospital that the Baker Foundation had in the city ... He had friends there who, maybe, could help me ...

She rummaged in her purse and took out a card. Billy took it and could read in it, the name of the doctor, Vincent Keller, two telephone numbers and two names written with pen: Dr. Forbes and Dr. Marks.*

Taylor took a breath and kept talking. Everyone listened to them holding their breath.

\- The Baker* is a research center that experiments with new techniques, seeking the cure of cases that have practically been considered lost ...

\- Like ours ...- Molly added.

Taylor nodded.

\- Like ours ... until then ...- smiled and continued with her story -... I called them and they immediately agreed to talk to me ... They made me a study, I spoke with the board of directors and with the president of the foundation, Angela Baker,* and almost, without realizing it, I was under treatment in her hospital ...

-... and want to cure us all? .- Molly asked without being able to believe it yet.

Taylor nodded.

\- Yes ... and also it's free ... .- she said to her amused -... I told them we could pay, but they do not even want to hear about money ... Theirs is the investigation without more ..

Billy immediately asked her a question that was in his mind.

-But ... is it something legal? ... approved by the administration? There are no side effects?

Taylor shook her head.

\- Yes, yes and no ... They warned me that I would have to be admitted during the treatment to watch over me, but what they assured me is that at no time would it harm my health.

Molly got up from the bed.

\- So ... do we have to go back to NY with you? All of us?...

Taylor nodded and finished telling them.

\- Yes .. We have to go as soon as possible and be there for 6 months of treatment.

Molly and her family looked at each other.

Billy got up from the bed and, spontaneously, hugged Taylor and said to the ear.

\- We're going to NY ...

*Characters and stories belonging to Destined (S2, S3, S4 and S5) by Aryantha

 **To be continue**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XII**

 **7 months later**

Jo finished writing on the computer, the new data of the last case she had accepted and saved it. She massaged her eyes and leaned back a little, looking out the window, which was in front of her, which was already dark. The afternoon had passed in a sigh.

She let all the air out of her lungs as she closed the last folder on the table.

\- It's over! - she exclaimed aloud, although she was the only person in the office.

Jo looked around for a few seconds and smiled. Despite her fears, these months, when she had covered Billy's absence at Milwood, had been very satisfying. The simple work of a town lawyer, without major upsets, had pleased her.

Owen and the police had arrested the two sisters, the same day Bily had told him, that he had to go to NY with Molly. She remembered clearly how, in the vortex of the moment, she had not had time to meditate on the request he had made her.

She stood in front of the box where they kept the file folders, remembering that she had taken her to where she was now.

"- I have to go with her ... .- Billy had said holding her gently by the shoulders- .. but I do not want to leave the case unfinished ..."

Jo shrugged ... she had been unable to say no. Just remembering how he had looked at her already made her heart ache ... and of course, she had taken the only possible decision.

"- Go with her ...- she said smiling- ... and do not worry about anything ... I'll take care of everything in your absence ...

"- But Jo ... it could be many months ... I'd better close the office."

And she had shook her head ..

"- No ... .- she had smiled openly -... We can not leave Milwood without a lawyer .. Also the trial will take time ... and do not forget that I am better than you in these things ...

Billy had looked at her in a way that nobody had ever done it ... with infinite gratitude, and he had said:

"- I can never pay you all this, Jo ... but remember that we have a pending conversation and as soon as I return it will be the first thing we will do ..."

And ... little more ... He had packed his bags in the blink of an eye, he had given him the keys to his apartment and office and they had taken the road to the airport. 6 hours later, along with the other girls and their families, they were flying to NY and doing the Baker ...

... and she had been responsible for the defense of Adam, which was not such, because he could demonstrate in a very short time, that the sisters had set a trap to keep all the money of their father... As Luna had told him , doctors Baker had helped them also to assimilate the psychological effects of their disease ... and make you see that you can't always be angry with the people you love ...

... but she in spite of that joy ... felt that the bubble where she had lived these months was falling apart. A bubble in which she had felt very comfortable.

She did not want to stop working there, but in all these months Billy had not told her anything about their situation ... The many calls they had had had been based on work and how the girls were treated .. And of course, she had not wanted to force the situation.

Jo returned to leaving the box with case files, inside the shelf where they kept it and went to get her bag.

She turned off the lights and slowly left the office closing the door with a key. That morning before going to work she had left the suitcase ready, in Billy's apartment, she would go to look for her, she would finish collecting some things, dine something frugal in the restaurant and return to the Motel ...

She smiled, as she started walking towards the apartment, feeling that she was going to miss him, because as incredible as it seemed, she had felt very well living there ... as it were, the first home she had in her life ...

* * *

Joanna opened the door, and when she did, she saw that the light had been left on.

\- "Shit!" - she exclaimed to herself. I would have sworn I had left them off ... .- she said aloud as she entered and closed the door on her back.

Immediately, she realized that the light she had seen came from some candles that had been placed on the living room table ... and of course she had not been ... but there were not only candles. They had prepared a dinner ... for two ...

Her bag slipped from her shoulder and went to the floor. She did not have time to say anything because a repeated cough made her turn towards the kitchen.

There, standing, leaning on the island that joined and separated both spaces, Billy looked at her with a huge smile.

\- What is this...!? .- began to say Jo, but Billy made him shut up. She approached the living room table, holding her glass in one hand and the bottle in the other, and served her a little in what was to be her glass.

He handed it to her, picked up Jo's huge bag and threw it on the couch.

She barely knew anything ... she could not take her eyes off Billy ... it was impossible that he was there ... he had to arrive the next day.

\- I know I told you that we would come tomorrow.- he said answering the question that she just thought -... but I was afraid that you would flee ... again ... - he indicated while looking at the suitcase that rested in the floor, next to the sofa.

She ducked her head in embarrassment. It was just that what she was about to do.

\- Billy ...- Jo tried to speak again, but he moved his head with energy, from one side to the other, preventing him.

\- Do not say anything ... You were going to go tonight tonight, right? .- He asked him without being noticed that he was angry, only ratifying what he already knew what was going to happen.

Jo licked her lips.

\- I was just going to the Motel ... It's your apartment ... I wanted to leave it as I found it ...

Billy smiled slightly.

Jo took a sip of the wine that Billy had served and walked away from him. It was incredible how he could read her mind ... she could not explain how he had managed to meet her too, when she was having a hard time doing it.

She turned and walked the few steps that separated her from the wall of Billy's living room.

A medium-sized television was hanging in the middle of the wall, on its right side a shelf full of books, music CDs and DVDs of films, framed it, and on its left side, a collection of framed photos of his family, It filled all the space. Photos in black and white and others in color, in many cases of people who would have already died and in others of children who played, which surely, had ceased to be. During the time she had spent living there, she had spent many nights before going to sleep, with a drink in her hand, as now, looking at them, with some envy for the family she had never had, and looking for Billy in them. .. and finding him in many moments of his life ... She had guessed who his parents were and his brothers ... and had thought that maybe one day Billy would tell him who they were .. and what story was behind each photo ...

Billy came up behind her.

\- It was great that you took over the office ... .- sighed -... I had to be with Molly ... she needed me ... and I want to thank you for it ... I know it has not been easy for you ... for many and obvious reasons ..

She swallowed and turned around slowly to look at him. She smiled naturally when their eyes met. She felt his heart speed up when his face was close, and nothing else mattered.

\- You do not have to give me ...- she bit her lower lip, slightly. It was great...

Billy smiled without getting to believe it.

\- Seriously?

Jo also smiled.

\- Yes ... it was ... .- She looked away from him, without looking at a specific place -... seriously ... it has been ... I've been comfortable working in the office, and nobody , in no time, it reminded me nothing of my father ... Everything has been ... I don't know how to say it ... .- He shook his head from one side to another -... quiet ... placid .. I don't know ...

Billy nodded, and then he removed her glass of wine and left them on the table he had prepared for dinner, which they had both forgotten about.

He came back to her, and put his hands around her waist. She did not move away, resting her hand on his chest.

\- Joanna... - He said his name slowly-. .. it does not have to end ... - he took a breath before continuing talking-. ...I told you we would talk after everything happened ...

She nodded.

\- Now there's nothing ...

\- Nothing that worries us ...

\- no responsibility ..

\- no obligation ...

-nothing ... except ...

\- you ...

\- and me ...

They were both saying, and then they brought their foreheads together, while Jo also wrapped her arms around Billy's waist.

\- Stay with me ...- he asked him -... This is your place .. you just told me ... you only went to the Motel ... you did not want to run away ... but if you like this ... no you have to go to any motel .. this can also be your home ... or we can go to a bigger one ...- he said looking shyly around him.

Jo smiled nervously and shook her head ..

\- This is perfect ... but ... Billy .. - sighed and ran his tongue through her lips ... ... you have to know that ... I think I've never fallen in love with anyone. ... he ducked his head ... and ... now ... I'm terrified ... because ...

She stopped talking, trying to find the words. She pushed her hair back from her face and took courage to look Billy in the eye.

Bily caressed her cheek slowly.

\- Why are you terrified? - - he asked in just a whisper. He ran her beautiful face and sighed.

Jo swallowed.

\- Because ... because ...- their eyes were fixed on each other -... I have fallen in love with you ... and I do not know what the hell to do so as not to spoil it ...

Billy watched as a tear escaped her wonderful green eyes.

She kept talking, while he, took her, now both hands.

\- ... I do not want to be like my father ... nor like a mother ... I want to be able to love ... I want to love you ...

Billy did not want to hear anymore. He embraced her with all his strength. He buried his face in her neck as she rested her on his shoulder.

\- You are not your father or your mother ... .- He moved away from her slightly and while caressing her face with infinite delicacy, he added:

\- I know you're capable of loving ... and of course I'll personally take care of you doing it ...- he ducked his head and kissed her with his softness ... ... I love you Joanna from the day you came back to this town and did that my life changed from top to bottom ... I could not live without you ... and if I have to have patience I'll have it ... but ...

Jo took his face in her hands, while a huge smile was drawn on her face.

\- Say no more...

She kissed him with a passion that she had never felt in her life. Their mouths opened to each other ... and their whole being came out of her, to enter, into him.

Leaving her mind and target, and ignoring what burned inside her for the first time in her life, she began to unbutton the buttons of her blouse.

Biilly reacted immediately by putting his hands on top of hers.

\- Are you sure? .- He asked in a broken voice, without looking into her eyes.

\- I have not been more sure of anything in my whole life ...

Jo returned to kiss him. Billy picked her up and carried her without further ado into his room.

He laid her on the bed and they continued kissing as they quickly undressed each other.

* * *

 **A few long hours later ...**

Jo woke up, feeling the morning sun seep through the curtains of the bedroom, and hit her face. She took a deep breath feeling Billy's arm around her waist.

She closed her eyes remembering everything that had happened since, sadly, she had arrived at that apartment to pick up her suitcase ... and when she heard everything Billy had told her and what she had said to him ... with words and with their own body ...

She took another deep breath, smiling, knowing that another Joanna had just been born ...

At that moment, he felt Billy's lips softly resting on her neck ... and his voice saying:

\- and now, what do you want us to do ... we have breakfast ... we thought how to tell everyone ... we stayed all day in bed?

Jo turned around, looked into her funny eyes and kissed him hard just before saying:

\- Do you remember the pictures on the wall of your living room ...?

 **End**

 **Thank you very much for reading this story ... xx**


End file.
